Queen of the Night
by Blizzard Rose
Summary: Lestat and Louis find two mortal girls one night at a theater in NYC. Lestat falls in love with one and Louis doesn't see how it's going to work out. Lestat, however, has a plan to ensure that this girl is his Queen of the Night.
1. Meetings

**Author's Note/ Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters of Helon (pronounced like the name Helen) and Kristin. All else is Anne Rice's. Love this series of books, and I want to read them so badly after seeing the movie 'Interview With the Vampire'. Note that this takes place in New York City around 2016. Claudia is dead, Lestat is alive (yay!) and Louis is just... Louis. Enjoy and reviews/ plot suggestions are welcome. I have more to this, but I won't post chapter 2 until I have... a review. Okay, two reviews.**

Chapter 1- Meetings

My best friend Kristin and I walked along the streets of New York City on a summer trip. I was twenty one and had let my hair go back to the way it was before I decided to dye it, which was a golden blonde. I was still rather short, but that's okay. Kristin, who was a year younger and way prettier, now had darker hair that went just to her waist. She had a phobia of short hair so she let it grow out again. We were going to see a Broadway play about Napoleon tonight (apparently it was supposed to be epic) at this theatre I'd never heard of. "Are you sure this is the right place?' I asked Kristin as we both walked up to an old and Gothic looking building.

"Yeah. Is this Sixth and Thirtieth?" she asked reading off the address. I nodded.

"Well, let's go then." We both entered the dusty looking theatre. Inside it was moderately lit and people were going to their seats. We followed two people up to near the top, as the concierge at our hotel had said it was the best way to watch. One of the people we followed was blond and he had shoulder length hair. He was talking to the other whose hair was darker and longer.

'Louis, I told you, no more of our kind will be created by me after Claudia..." I kind of zoned out for a second as we reached our seats and sat in front of the guys we'd followed up.

"If this play starts to get suck-ish, I'm blaming you," my best friend said. I laughed. he would say that, but she loves me too much like a friend to blame me.

The play involved actors in odd costumes and totally fake cannons. Kristin spent most of the show laughing silently because you could tell how obviously fake everything was. "This sucks, let's go," she said getting up.

"Why waste two good tickets?" the man with the darker hair had turned to face us.

"Because the show sucks," Kristin said bluntly. I slapped her arm. 'What?" she looked at me.

"Why don't you stay and come watch with us? We have two extra seats up here," the blond one said.

"Okay," I was quick to accept, but Kristin pulled my arm.

"Dude! What are you doing?"

"Going to sit with them?" I said puzzled.

"All right fine, we'll sit with them, but if anything goes wrong, I'm blaming you."

"Fair."

We went to sit with Louis (the darker haired one) and Lestat (the blond one). Louis was telling Kristin of a little girl he'd known named Claudia. I liked that name, I thought t was pretty. Lestat and I watched the show, commenting on the obvious flaws in the production. "See the wires visible right there?' he guided my eyes to where his finger was.

"Yeah! Total fail," I said smiling.

"Lestat," Louis said, looking at his friend. I saw him mouth something like "Don't feed on her or her friend." I wonder what that meant.

"Oh Louis, you're so humane," Lestat laughed.

"Humane?" I asked, although I knew what the word meant.

"Yes. Louis is rather... resentful of his situation."

"What situation?" Kristin asked.

"Louis can't deal with the fact that he isn't human," Lestat rolled his eyes.

"He looks pretty human to us," Kristin and I both said.

'Well... he and I aren't. We're..." Kristin interrupted.

"Please do not tell me you guys are fairies. Please?" Kristin said in annoyed desperation.

"No, disgusting, we rip fairies' throats out. We're vampires, like the 'I want to suck your blood' sort rather than the 'Watch me sparkle' fake variety," Lestat explained.

"I don't believe it," I said.

"Would you like me to prove it?" he asked.

"Enlighten me." I said. Suddenly, I felt something sharp go into my neck, but it withdrew in a second.

"I can't feed on you,' Lestat told me.

"Why not? I'm human," I offered stupidly.

"Because you're so beautiful," he said. I was blushing. Kristin rolled her eyes and went back to talking to Louis. I hadn't really realized that in order to show me he was a vampire, Lestat had pulled me into his lap. I really blushed now.

"Do you really mean that Lestat? You just met me," I added.

"I'm rarely wrong. Isn't that right Louis?" he asked.

"Sure Les, whatever you say," Louis said uninterested. Louis and Kristin were now on the subject of books, I could hear them. aThey were talking about Lord of the Flies.

"Lestat?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Would you make me a vampire if what you said about me just then was true?" I asked.

'Oh, I'm going to give you the choice I never had."

"Do it Lestat," he had already leaned my neck back and he was cradling me gently in both arms as his lips pressed to my throat as softly as they could.

"Here we go again," Louis said.

Lestat had now pulled away from me and sliced his wrist with his teeth and put the blood that was dripping from the wound to my lips. I took enough in until he pulled away. His hand was now healed perfectly and I rested my head on his shoulder. "Lestat?"

'Yes?"

"Let's go eat, I'm thirsty," I said. He rose with me in his arms, "Coming Louis and Kristin?"

"Well, I'm going to stay human, so as long as you three don't eat me, sure," my friend rose from her seat.

"Yes, lovebirds, I'm coming," Louis said as Lestat, with me in his arms, led the way out of the theatre


	2. Companions

**Author's Note- So, I'm giving in to the review clause and uploading Chapter 2. As I said, Anne Rice is amazing and owns everything but the Kristin and Helon characters. I finally started reading 'Interview with the Vampire' and it's awesome. So, anyways, here's chapter 2. Oh, and click that lovely review button at the end! :)**

Chapter 2- Companions

Helon

Lestat and I followed Louis and Kristin. "Louis, you might as well make her a vampire too," Lestat pointed out, "I'd hate to kill my love's best friend."

"Lestat, we just met. You're already in love with me?" I asked.

"I've waited for you for centuries."

"Aww," I said.

"It's true,' we'd now reached a penthouse apartment building. Lestat set me on my feet and he punched in the apartment code. Kristin came over to me,

"Dude, isn't it weird that we got picked up by vampires?"

"_Hot_ vampires," I corrected her.

"Yeah, ones that rip out throats," Kristin said proudly.

"So, are you going to be one of us?"

My friend laughed, "I loved the air your voice had when you said that. And yes, I will be. Tomorrow."

'So, is Louis cool?"

"Yeah, he knows a lot of books that we read in school that I liked while everyone else hated them. I think that's awesome."

We were jerked out of our conversation by the apartment door swinging open. "Is this whole apartment yours?" Kristin asked Louis.

'Yes, Lestat has had this for a long time."

"Awesome," my friend and I said together.

The apartment had French Gothic flair to it. The walls were a deep maroon color. The curtains were open since it was night. The furniture shared color with the walls. In the living room there was also a grand piano. "Does either of you guys play it?" I asked Louis.

"Lestat plays."

"Ooh, can I hear something?" I asked.

"As soon as we get you two settled."

Lestat and Louis led Kristin and I into a room that was a lighter color like a cream. There was a bed in the center. It had a black swirly headboard and was made with white sheets but a black blanket near the foot. There was a cream colored nightstand and a lamp. The curtains on the window were black, and open as well to let the cool air of the night in.

"As long as you plan to stay human those can be opened during the day as long as none of us are in here," Lestat told Kristin.

"This is my room?" she asked.

"But of course, this building has over forty bedrooms, and this room is one of the best."

She smiled, 'Awesome."

Lestat now led me to another Gothic looking room. The walls were a dark red, and the curtains of the window on the opposite wall were black. The coffin was in the center and was made with the same colors as Kristin's bed. "Whose room is this?" I asked.

"Yours and mine," Lestat said.

"Oh Lestat!" I said. He took me up in his arms and spun me around.

"Oh good God," Louis groaned.

"Hey Louis, just remember, at least I didn't change a child," Lestat said.

"_Just remember, at least I didn't change a child_," Louis mimicked.

"One day Louis Pointe du Lac, I swear I'll kill you," Lestat said. Kristin had exited the room to go check out hers a bit more. I was still in Lestat's arms and my legs were locked around him.

"C'mon Les. Where's Kristin?' I asked Louis.

"Probably going to ransack all the closet space in her room," Louis guessed.

"I didn't know Madeleine had clothes here, I thought she only lived with you and Claudia in Louisiana. Hmm… that's interesting."

"I didn't know of that either. Is that closet loaded with clothes?" Louis indicated to the- my- closet.

"Not yet, but I think it will be full tomorrow night after we go shopping for them."

Louis nodded, "But what about tonight? Don't you think she might not want to sleep in that pretty dress and screw it up?"

I looked down at my theater dress. I had chosen to wear a black dress that was strapless and had buttons that went all the way to the waist. The skirt wasn't terribly tight as it looked. It looked like a pencil skirt, but I didn't have any trouble walking in the dress. My hair was done half up and the other half down. I was still wearing my simple open toed small heels. "I can go back to our hotel to get our suitcases," Kristin said.

'Can you?" I asked.

"Sure, Louis, want to come?" she asked.

"I might as well, since you're the only one of us that's human, so I can watch out for you." Louis turned to exit the room.

"Okay, we'll be right back," they said and exited the room


	3. Backgrounds

**Author's Note- So, I'm posting this sooner than I thought because I got a Favorite alert (thanks michi-nin!). I'll upload faster if I get notifications on this story, just sayin', and I might mention from whom the Favorite alert/review was from, sometimes I might not. Umm... so without further ado, enjoy chapter 3! And how about hitting that lovely review button?**

Chapter 3- Backgrounds

Kristin

Kristin walked along the streets of New York City with Louis. The hotel she and Helon were staying at wasn't far from Lestat and Louis' place. She'd really grown to be fascinated with Louis' knowledge. He liked to read, which she _loved_, she'd read anything she could get her hands on. "What do you think of modern art?" Louis asked her.

"_Fabulous_ question," she laughed, "I think it's nice but classic art is so much better. What about you? Do you like classic or modern?"

"Classic for sure. When I was human in the 1700's that's all we had. What's your favorite overall type of art?"

"Other than classical, I'm really fond of impressionism like Cassatt. Who's your favorite artist?'

Louis thought this over, "Hmm… I'm fond of Monet and Van Gogh."

"Have you ever seen the real Starry Night? I'd love to see it," she said wistfully.

"Once many years ago. It's truly wonderful." They had now reached a hotel called the W, where Helon and Kristin had been staying.

"Here we are," she said.

They walked in to the lobby and took the elevator to the fourteenth floor. She walked to room 1433. She got out her key card and slid it into the key card hole. The little light flashed green. Kristin opened the door and she found her suitcase zipped up with everything in it (minus the toiletries she'd brought and she packed them up in her mini bag). She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her light brown hair was curled, something she'd never done with her hair prior to tonight. She was wearing a silver dress that was sequined at the top and the skirt had a bit of a train.

"Ready to go Kristin?" Louis called to her.

"Sure," she said. She grabbed her bag and turned off the bathroom light. She zipped the bag in the front pocket of her suitcase. Louis has Helon's on his shoulders. Kristin did one last sweep of the room, and the two, one vampire one mortal, were off.

Kristin and Louis returned to Lestat and Louis's place. Kristin went and put her stuff in her room, and she put the toiletries in the bathroom that was attached to her room. "Helon I have your stuff in your room!" Kristin called to her friend who was sitting on the main couch (not surprisingly) in Lestat's arms.

"Oh good God Lestat, you met her two hours ago and she's already a vampire and attached to you?" Louis asked with amusement.

"Helon falls in love rather easily," Kristin put in.

"I do not!" Helon exclaimed as she shot a look at her friend.

"Honey, have you seen yourself? You met Lestat two hours ago, you're already a vampire and you're sitting in his lap," Kristin pointed out.

"I can't help it," her friend sighed but then laughed.

'Kristin, do you want to go get a drink so we can leave the lovebirds alone?" Louis asked.

"What time is it?' she asked.

"Nine o'clock."

"All right, sure. We'll leave you two be," she said to Helon and Lestat. Louis held the door for her as she stepped out into the lobby after grabbing her light jacket ready to embrace the night.

Louis and Kristin were going to check out of the W hotel, but first, as Kristin decided, they could still be occupants long enough to have drinks. Louis ordered some wine while Kristin decided on cranberry juice (she was twenty and she couldn't legally drink yet). "So Kristin where do you come from?" Louis asked once they were seated at the hotel bar with drinks.

"I'm from Georgia like Helon. We've been best friends since eighth grade."

"Ah. I've been there, but it was before it became as industrialized as it is now," Louis said, "So you and Helon are best friends?"

Kristin smiled, "Yes. She's awesome."

"So, what about you? What was your childhood like?" Louis asked.

"I moved around a lot. I was born in Pennsylvania, and I've lived there, in Kentucky, in Chicago and in Georgia."

"Is Chicago nice?"

"Yes, especially when it snows, but it's one of those really sketchy cities if you know what I mean," she sipped her juice. "I'm not very interesting. What about you? What's your story?"

"I was mortal in the 1700's. Thing were different and simpler back then. I grew up in Louisiana. I married a girl, but she died having our baby."

"I'm sorry," Kristin said sadly.

"Then Lestat found me and changed me and we've been traveling ever since. We once found a girl named Claudia. She was a little child of six and had curly blond hair. Lestat changed her. She really grew attatched to me, but as time wore on, she hated having a matured mind in a small body."

"What happened to her?" Kristin asked.

"She was still vulnerable to the sun, and once she was exposed to it, she turned to ash."

"I'm sorry," Kristin said again for a lack of anything else to say.

"It's fine," Louis said smiling.

"So, do you think we should've kept the hotel reservations in case Helon and Lestat…" she couldn't put the next part into words.

"Well, I'm certain that there are multiple places to hide from that sight in the apartment building," Louis said. They both laughed.


	4. Rhapsody

**Author's Note- So, I just checked and saw that I had 74 hits and 36 visitors on this story in this month alone. I thought I was going to squeal when I saw that. So, being the sometimes kindhearted person I'm known to be, I'm giving you all chapter 4. I'm sort of braindead on this story, but I assure you I have written a lot of chapters before I went braindead, so you all won't reach the part I stopped writing at for a while. I love all of you and as always most of the credit goes to Anne Rice!**

Chapter 4- Rhapsody

Helon

Lestat and I were sitting on the couch. We'd gotten to the subject of music we liked. I had been explaining Kristin's love of Queen. That's how we'd come to listen to "Bohemian Rhapsody" as we were now. Lestat had played Haydn's sonata _Adagio E Cantabile _for me on his piano at least seven times, and did not get tired of doing so each time I asked him to play it again, seeing as how it was very short.

As I've said, now we were on the couch listening to Queen. "Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me," this was nearing the outbreak of the head banging rock out part of the song that was my favorite. When it started, Lestat took me gently by the hand and began spinning me around.

"So you think you can you can stone me and spit in my eye? So you think you can love me and leave me to die? Oh baby, can't do this to me baby. I just got to get out, just got to get right out of here," I sang as he spun me around during the awesome guitar solo. As the solo faded in to the second and slower solo, we slowed.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah. Nothing really matters, anyone can see. Nothing really matters, nothing really matters to me," Lestat picked up as the song faded into the outro. We were both smiling as I asked,

"Lestat, can I hear the sonata again?"

He scooped me up and brought me to the piano, "But of course, you can hear it as many times as you wish."

He started playing and my eyes closed as my head lolled onto his shoulders. As the short sonata came to a close, he said, "You might want to change and then we'll get some sleep." I nodded and rose.

I went to the nearest bathroom and put on a dark purple nightgown that was sleeveless and even came with gloves that went to my wrists. I took my hairstyle out, and my hair looked really curly. I folded my clothes and put them in my suitcase in the room before crawling into the coffin (which surprisingly, did not creep me out). Lestat was there faster than I thought he could be, and he started singing me a song in French that I didn't know, but it sounded like a lullaby.

"Au clair de la lune, mon ami Pierrot. Prête-moi ta plume pour écrire un mot. Ma chandelle est morte, je n'ai plus de feu. Ouvre-moi ta porte, pour l'amour de Dieu. Au clair de la Lune, Pierrot répondit. Je n'ai pas de plume, je suis dans mon lit. Va chez la voisine, je crois qu'elle y est. Car dans sa cuisine, on bat le briquette."

I was asleep in minutes, although part of me wanted to figure out the words.

I woke the next morning to Lestat's lips gently on my neck. "Hey," I said.

"Does today find you well?" he asked.

I nodded and smiled, "Yes, very."

"Good to hear." He kissed my lips.

We heard an intercom announce, "Lestat to the foyer. Lestat to the foyer." That was Louis.

Lestat gathered me in his arms as he walked in to the red furniture foyer. Kristin was sitting on the couch in front of the black shades that were pulled. "Yes?" I asked.

"Armand wants to meet with us tonight Lestat," Louis said, "Is that okay?"

Lestat's shoulders went up in a shrug, "It's up to you, Louis."

"We'll see how things go."

Kristin whispered something to Louis and he smirked. 'I was wondering that myself," he said.

"What?" I asked.

Kristin looked at Lestat and she said to Louis, "More importantly, why is HIS shirt unbuttoned and hair messed up?"

Lestat held up a hand, "We aren't going there."

Louis laughed, "Oh, I believe we just did."

"Sure, sure," Lestat said as he gathered me closer. Then I realized something.

"Lestat?"

"Yes my love?"

"I'm thirsty," I said. His fingers ran over my cheek.

"Love, I know, but it's best in the beginning to take less."

"Ooh, food!" Kristin exclaimed at random. There was nothing that could stop that girl and food.

"I'm starting to like how comical this one is," Lestat said about Kristin. She smiled.

"Thanks."

Later, we were listening to songs. "All We Know" by Paramore came on, "I love this song!" I exclaimed as it came on.

"It's a good song," Louis agreed.

"You've heard this song?" I asked amazed.

"Once, on a punk radio station."

"Hey you guys, where's Lestat?" Kristin asked as she extended her feet so she was lying on the couch.

"No idea," I said.

"God only knows," Louis said shrugging.

"I'm going to go look for him," I said and got up. "Les?" I called out.

Arms wound around me, "Yes?"

"I thought you'd deserted us!" I said as he turned me to face him.

"Oh I could never, unless you would come."

"Okay," I said and smiled. "Hey Lestat?"

Yes? Do you want to hear the sonata?"

I laughed, "Later."

"Just tell me when you're ready," he said. Kristin got up and declared she was going to shower. I rose and declared I was going to do the same thing. Lestat was going to get up, but Louis held onto his shoulder.

"Stay,' he said.

I went into Lestat and my room, ruffled through my suitcase and found a cream colored shirt that was in a V-neck style and had short sleeves. I found some black shorts and I grabbed my cream colored three inch heels and I was off to take my first shower as an immortal.

I was dressed and my hair was up in a bun twenty minutes later. I put in earrings that my friend Lizzie had given me for Christmas the year while I was in eighth grade. They were shaped like snowflakes. I had a black hair twisty with a flower attached to it hold up my hair. I stepped out of the room.

Kristin was sitting at the bar. She seemed to be eating. "Hey, what're you eating?"

She slid down from her chair, "I was eating part of an ice cream cake," she was washing her plate out in the sink.

"How'd you find an ice cream cake?" I asked.

"I went down to the front of the building, walked a block to the bakery and bought it."

"Trying to remember your last human meal?" I laughed.

She chugged down her orange juice, "Of course. I think ice cream cake says 'memorable'."

I laughed, "So when are you going to be changed?"

She thought, 'As soon as I find the nearest vampire."

I laughed, "That won't take long."

**A.N.- Again, I love all you readers so much. Thanks for reading and the hits. How about some reviews (and questions if you need/want something cleared up), eh? Oh and plot suggestions are welcome too. **


	5. Brand New Eyes

**Author's Note- OH. MY. LESTAT. I love all you people who read this story! I didn't expect this to be so popular, mostly because it's random. Anyway, keep those hits coming and I'll update faster! Oh, reviews will be accepted too!**

Chapter 5- Brand New Eyes

Kristin

Kristin put her plate in the sink. She was busy pondering her life. _It sure as hell would be awesome to be immortal, but what about my family? Wouldn't I be tempted to drink from them? No, I'd never. I'd just feed before I saw them. Yeah, there you go!_

Louis walked into the room. He saw her and Helon by the sink. "What were you just eating?"

"Ice cream cake. I like it," she said.

"I wonder what that tastes like," Louis wondered.

"It's rich and sugary if you like that sort of thing."

Louis smiled, "I might just have to eat a piece soon." Then he looked at Kristin and said, "So I hear you want to be one of us?"

She shrugged, "I might as well. I don't want to be an easy target for food for you guys."

"I could change you right now if you wish," Louis said.

Kristin shrugged, "Sure. Wait, how do you change someone?"

"The mechanics are quite simple," Louis informed her. "We exchange blood. I take some of your blood and you drink some of mine and then the heart stops."

"Oh, I see."

"Are you ready right now?"

Kristin shrugged, "Why not?" Louis came to sit on the couch and she followed him. There were no words to explain what happened next. There was a sharp sensation in her neck, but Kristin being the awesome chick she is, ignored it. She heard the door open and Lestat stood there.

"Can it be? Is my little Louis growing up and changing a human to an immortal?" Lestat said in disbelief. He sort of sang the phrase to the tune of a song Kristin didn't know. Kristin now felt nothing on her neck. She watched as a small cut appeared on Louis wrist. The blood was dripping right on her lips. She thought she'd never tasted anything so good in her life, not even the cake she just ate.

Now she sat up. "Hey, can I get a mirror?'

Helon went into her and Lestat's room to get Kristin her compact mirror. She returned with it and handed it to her friend. "Here."

Kristin took the mirror and looked at herself. She almost didn't recognize the really beautiful young woman staring back at her. Sure, as a mortal, she'd been pretty. But as an immortal, she was _stunning_. Her light brown hair had darkened a shade, and it was now to her waist. Her eyes were a luminous color that she couldn't describe. She lifted her hand to examine it. Her fingernails were not still painted the navy blue color, instead they were back to the normal soft coral of normal nails, but her fingernails more closely resembled glass than nails.

"Holy hell, what did I just do?" Louis wondered out loud.

"Oh my God," Kristin answered and she automatically realized she sounded different. She sounded like wind chimes that sang in the wind.

Louis stood in shock, amazed by the beautiful creature he'd just created. She was even more stunning than Claudia. Scratch that, _ten times_ more stunning and three times Claudia's age.

"You all right?" he asked her.

She turned to face him, "Never been better."

He smiled. 'It seems Lestat has run off with your friend."

"As expected. Hey, Louis, do you want to go enjoy some blood downstairs," she increased the volume of her voice in hopes that Helon could hear, "so if Helon and Lestat want to join us, they can.'

Louis laughed.

"Come on, let's go. We have some blood stored downstairs in the building restaurant."

"_There's a restaurant here?'_ she asked, her mind blown.

"Actually there are a few, they're very good. Come on," and he led her out the door with no sign that the other members of their new coven were going to follow.


End file.
